Lisa Peterson
Lisa is one of the Soul Riders. She owns the horse Starshine and is the main character of Starshine Legacy: Episode 1. She is also a playable character in the Star Academy games. Ability - Healing. Astral Symbol: Star Starshine Legacy Comic Part 1. Lisa's mother has passed away earlier and her dad wants to move out because of the house reminding him of his wife. Mr. Peterson is taking a new job in Dark Core in Jorvik. Lisa is angry about the sudden moving. During their driving with a moving van she and her dad have a flashback of Mrs. Peterson helping Lisa to mount a saddle. The horse is creeped out by a snake and Lisa falls from the saddle getting a trauma of stables. Later they almost crash into Anne who is riding with Concorde in the middle of the road. The next day she arrives her new school and meets Linda. After the school she is walking back to home and finds a golden star on the road. She is sudden iterrupted by Mr. Sands who tells her to not rush out into the roads that she wont suffer the same fate as her mother. Lisa is creeped out and rushed away and meets Alex who takes her to the Jorvik stables. There Lisa shows a pic of Mr. Sands to Herman and Linda and they found a picture of him but it's 100 years old. Later Herman tells that he has noticed that Lisa has a same kind of birthmark as a sick horse called Starshine has. He introduces Lisa to the horse and when she touches Starshine they form a unity and can now hear eachother telepathically. Starshine starts to get better and Lisa then rides him. After the ride she and Linda let the stables without knowing that Herman is knocked out by Mr. Sands. Starshine Legacy Comic Part 2. The girls find out that Herman has been knocked out and Starshine is missing. At the drilling place Mr. Sands has taken Starshine and is going to destroy him when the star aka Lisa comes. Lisa then suddenly faints and Linda calls her father at the Dark Core. Lisa wakes up and feels strangely and then discovers her healing abilities. She and Linda take Meteor and ride to save Starshine but they crash with a police car. Lisa walks into the woods and Meteor is hurt. She finds Fripp and hears about the soulriders. She continues to save Starshine alone and finds him in the drillin place. Something is sucking the energy of Starshine ans Lisa forms a bond with him and they escape Mr. Sands and the drilling station. Starshine Legacy: Episode 1 C09d599989 16424989 o2.jpg|SSL1 zadní obal.jpg|SSL1 back starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra2.jpg|At Jorvik stables starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra1.jpg|In school library starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra4.jpg|In woods on escape starshine_legacy_mysteriet_med_odesryttarna_episod_1-16261006-xtra3.jpg|Jorvik stable competition intro.jpg|Loading art 7a1dad472117.png|Lisa's avatar in SSL games Lisa comes to Jorvik because her father gets a job with Dark Core. She starts going to Jorvik High School. On her first day at school she has to find the school master because she must be registered to take her classes. She meets Anne, Alex, and Linda. They help her. Lisa borrows books from Linda's cabinet. After a day at school Lisa goes to Jorvik Stables with a key from Linda's cabinet. At the stables she meets Linda with her horse Meteor. Mr. Herman invites her to the stable, where Lisa first sees Starshine. He looks really weak (darkness grips him). Lisa feels a strange bond with him. Mr. Herman lets her ride on Starshine. It is then discovered that her presence heals him. Meanwhile, Linda leaves the stables and goes to the school library. She finds information about Mr. Sands and Dark Core. All articles and photos are over a hundred years old! She calls Lisa, who joins her at the school right away. While Linda shows her the photos, Alex calls to tell Lisa that Starshine was stolen! Lisa runs to Jorvik stables. Anne tells her about old Dark Core stock. Sabine locks the girls in the stables. Alex opens the door so that Lisa can go after Starshine. Lisa finds Starshine and they escape from Dark Core. During their escape through the woods one of the dark riders chases after them. They narrowly escape. The next morning is in Jorvik Stables competition. Lisa rides against Sabine in the race. Everybody thinks that Sabine and her horse Khaan will win, but Starshine shows everyone that he is a really fast and strong horse. Lisa wins the competition, ending the first episode on a happy note. Starshine Legacy: Episode 2 Starshine Legacy: Episode 3 Starshine Legacy: Episode 4 Star Stable: The Autumn Rider Star Stable: The Winter Rider Star Stable: The Spring Rider Star Stable: The Summer Rider Star Stable Online When the game first begins, Lisa is one of the missing Soul Riders, along with Anne. She was last seen on a tour with her rock band, but she failed to come back. The druids believe that she was kidnapped by Dark Core. "We know that the druids have no idea that Lisa is defenceless and lost in the Grey Mountains... and that Anne is... No, I'm not going to say any more. But it really doesn't matter, you and your druids have no hope of stopping us now anyways!" - Justin Moorland It is revealed on Star Stable Online that Starshine, who is seen walking through Greendale Forest in The Harvest Counties, is finally able (with the player's help) to search for Lisa. They find the outline of a girl riding a horse burned into the stone of a mountainside, which looks very similar to her riding Starshine. They then find a Pandoric Crack and, after contacting Linda, they find out that Lisa is trapped inside Pandoria. Information about rescuing her is limited until Linda finally manages to dig up some helpful history. The key to Lisa's rescue is for the player to request the help of an ancient tree, which is capable of reaching into Pandoria with its roots. Talking to the tree must occur at midnight. Only then will the ancient tree agree to help the player. After the rescue attempt is made, the player's horse gets caught in a trap set by the four Dark Riders, who are hiding nearby. They threaten to cause more problems, but then Lisa appears. She scares the Dark Riders and saves the player's horse. The next day, after Lisa has had a chance to rest, a druid meeting is held. Lisa then returns to Jorvik Stables along with Starshine. Trivia * Lisa and Starshine share a same kind of star-shaped birthmarks. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:NPC Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Stable Category:The Autumn Rider Category:The Winter Rider Category:The Spring Rider Category:The Summer Rider Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:Star Academy